Son Of The Precursors
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Chris and Max where just normal kids until a night that changed their lives. Jak finds out that Keira is falling in love with Erol and the girls are trying to get them back together. Will it work?


**A Hero Born From The Precursors**

**I'll never forget the day that changed my life. Forever.**

**It was a rainy day in Haven, Max, Jake, Alex and I ran home from the market. Alex and Max are twins, they both have blond hair and brown eyes, Alex just has freckles. Jake has black hair, blue eyes and a british accent. I have blonde hair and caribbean eyes. As we ran, Max slipped and all the groceries flew in the air. We all groaned as the rain fell harder and we picked up the groceries. "Hurry! The Baron doesn't like being hungry to long!" I urged them as I picked up the frozen chicken. Alex and Jake looked at me, and Max's bags were all picked up. "Don't worry, Chris! If he gets more hungry, he can puke and eat!" Said Alex. I have a super secret crush on Alex. We all ran to the palace when Max saw a purple thing in the sky. We looked at it altogether, when suddenly, something hit us, HARD. The next thing I knew I was face to face with blue eyes and blond hair. I looked around and Max, Jake and Alex stared at me, as Alex helped me. We turned to him with our guns out, he looked at us until ... "Hey, what are those?" Asked a orange ottsel. Max just looked at it until Erol, our co-boss, came and shoved us. "Get away, kids! I'm working!" Said Erol. I rolled my eyes at him. "One, we're twelve year olds and two, I thought you working was in a stripper outfit in the park!" I said. He then looked at us and arrested the teen. "Hey, you can't arrest him! He just stood there for ten minutes!" Said Max as she pulled his handcuffs away. Then out of nowhere, my Uncle Collin just hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. "Dude!" We all said as he fainted. **

**When we got to the palace Max and I cooked as Alex and Jake served. "Turn up the music!" We sang as we cooked. **

**8 months later **

**When everything was done, I grabbed a cupcake as Jake grabbed the box of thirteen candles. I grabbed a lighter, Jake put the candles in the cupcake. We set it in front of Max and Alex. **_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Max and Alex, Happy Birthday to you!" _** We sang since it was the twins birthday. At the end of the song I hugged Max and Alex as Jake put in 'Ghost Whisperer: A Romeo And Juliet Movie' since Alex and Jake are boys, they play poker. Jake took out the chips, candy and other stuff they play for. **

**It was the part of the movie when Ghost Romeo confessed that he killed himself for her and Ghost Juliet confessed that she faked the death. "I love you, Romeo!" Said Ghost Juliet in the movie as Max and I cried as the movie ended as Ghost Romeo and Ghost Juliet crossed over. But the end when Ghost Romeo said "I love you, too." was interrupted when Alex yelled. "Royal Flush!" Max just looked at him. I turned off the T.V. when we heard, "Help! Killer! Cell 804!". We looked at each other and raced to the prison. **

**I looked at some of the prisoners, they were traumatized. We saw a dead body in the next door cell, 803, and the new kid's teeth turned into fangs and blood was all around him mouth and on his fangs. "Oh." Said Jake. "My." Said Alex. ''Dear." Said Max. "Precursors!" I finished. He jumped at us but the bars stopped him. I looked at him and I felt ... sorry. In his eyes, they said 'Help me! Kill me now!'. All the sudden, a flash of light and then next thing I knew, I was in F14, Max and I room. Max was sleeping under the covers, I got up and walked to the bathroom, then I screamed. I had red highlights! I was very confused, one minute, I'm face to face with a creepy teen, and the next, I have highlights. I thought Erol did it and I got mad, and that's when my iris turned red. I then wasn't mad anymore and they turned back to normal. I heard Max get up and she had icy blue highlights. She looked in the mirror and screamed. "It's alright!" I said. She looked at me and her eyes became icy blue, I then remembered Jake and Alex where with us. I ran out the room as I pitter pattered across the hall the door opened when I knocked once. I called their names and saw Alex and Jake, they had purple highlights. I walked back to the room to get dressed. Max and I walked downstairs to start work, as we grabbed our bags and put all the sandwiches in them, Alex and Jake made the sandwiches.**

**We walked downstair to the prison, all the prisoners jumped at us. I looked around and I found a candle that was lighted when we where down there last night and I was standing next to it. Then I found a cup of icy water near a cell, Max was standing next to it, and ... oh no. "Max! We have a problem!" I shouted as I ran to her, what I found was dark eco vomit on the floor and the boys stood next to it! I ran upstair with Max to Alex and Jake. As soon as I found them, it was horrible. They both had white hair with purple highlights, they both had purple iris and pupils, long fingernails, mountain goat's horns, and fangs. They both growled at us, they both jumped to us, and I put my hand up and they where on the floor. I looked at them and they turned back to normal. "Let's go see the Oracle." Said Max.**

**At the Oracle, we told him about the light, the highlights, and Alex and Jake. "You seem to be the chosen ones, you must protect the Hero Born From The Precursors from dying. The Precursors had given you a gift, the highlights are to tell some Precursors that you children are special!" He said in a echo voice. I looked at Max and she looked at me. "How can we be special? We're just twelve year olds." I told him. "Chris, you are special because you are the last of the blood line of Mar. Maxine, you are the daughter of Merlin. Chris, you have the power of The Fire Dragon's powers. Maxine, you have the power of The Iceberg Dragon's power which are ice powers." Said the Oracle. "But what about my brother and Jake?" Asked Max. "They where born from darkness, eventually, one will get obsessed with the power and will forget that you children are his friends. The other, in fact, will feel the urge to kill the Hero Born From The Precursors. You see, the Dark Demons had chosen Alex and gave them to your mother, Maxine." Said The Oracle. "You see, Jake and Alex where Dark Demons, Alex's real name is Tigran. Jake's real name is Titan. When a Dark Demon ship crashed, they lost there powers and form, so a Precursor named Exela, gave Alex to your mother, and Jake to his mother. You where a single child until Alex came in." He told us and he fell back to sleep. **


End file.
